The passion stored: eight years of waiting
by Sono of the Sun
Summary: 8 years after shippuuden, Naruto finally gets the urge to go out to dinner with Hinata. This invent will change their entire lives. NaruHina pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes: First Naruto romance so don't flame me too bad. And don't flame me about the things after names in Japanese, I haven't worked them out yet. **

**Anyways, this happens around 8 years after Shippuuden. Naruto is a high-ranking Jonin with mastery in the elements of fire, wind, and ice (even though ice really isn't a element that can be learned, I gave it to him because of select reasons). Sasuke has finally "killed" his brother (because Itachi is too sweet to kill off.) and is reproducing the clan. Sakura has gotten over Sasuke and has started to like Naruto more and more over the years after Shippuuden. Surprisingly, she was given the title of Hokage after Tsunade resigned. Ino is a chunin still (because I hate her.) Shikamaru and Temari have been married for a year now, but they refuse to leave their respective villages. Hinata is a Jonin and second only to Neji in the seat of the clan. And of course, Hinata still likes Naruto and wants to tell it to him the night he gets back from his mission. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. And trust me don't try. They shoot at whoever comes near their building wearing a NaruHina forever shirt.**

Chapter 1: The love she must show 

Hinata sat patiently next to the north gate of Konoha. Her long Black hair blew in the wind behind her. Her hands kept closing and opening, closing and opening in anticipation. Naruto-kun was coming home! When she had heard they had received a message via a shadow clone that he would be back in two days, Hinata had rushed home and started to make preparations. She was finally going to tell Naruto that she loved him. She had gone out the next day with Ten-Ten (due to the fact that Sakura had a ton of paperwork) and went to get her entire body washed, messaged, and relaxed. Ten-Ten got the same treatment. She said it for her own reasons but Hinata knew better. During the 8 years, Ten-Ten had found a boy exactly like her. He was tough, never wanted to give up, and even had many of the same proficiencies in ninja arts as Ten-Ten. His name was Marso Drez and he had asked Ten-Ten to meet her at a small restaurant to have dinner with him. Ten-Ten had graciously accepted and she decided to indulge herself beforehand. Now Hinata was unsure if she would actually tell him. She had gone over telling him a thousand times in her head but she couldn't seem to make the words form from her mouth. She was still in thought as she felt a light breeze on her face and she looked up.

A man dressed in black pants, an orange over shirt that had black near the shoulders, two strange looking blades at his sides, a black undershirt, and blonde hair walked towards the Northern gate. His left arm had a wound from a sneaky little chunin due to the fact he was lost in the fight. Other than that, he was completely unharmed. What he had been thinking about the past few days was how he was going to ask Hinata to dinner. He had been thinking about her all the time he was out on the mission and he couldn't wait to see her cute smile again. Naruto remembered when team 7 was actually a team. Now, all Sasuke really does is lay in a bed and lets strange women bear his children (seriously, something wrong with that) and Sakura is too busy being Hokage. It was sort of a drag to be out on a mission by yourself, even if you worked better alone. He couldn't wait to see Hinata-chan again. He got to the north gate but didn't even bother to open it. He pushed off with his feet, easily going a good 3 feet above the gate. He landed softly on the other side and was surprised to she Hinata-chan right there.

Hinata couldn't help it she blushed. Naruto-kun just landed right next to me. She couldn't get herself to speak. Gosh! She was such a coward. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Naruto spoke up.

"Hey Hinata-chan."

He even smiled, making Hinata blush even more. She still acted like she did 8 years ago, why hadn't she stopped? Because I'm still shy around Naruto. It was true. Of all of her friends, the only one that still made her blush was Naruto. She finally composed herself.

"Hey Naruto-kun."

"How has the village been while I was gone?'

"Same. Sakura rarely leaves her office anymore, she has a lot of paperwork to fill out."

"Oh, That reminds me, I need to go speed with Sakura-chan about my next mission."

Naruto started to walk off but Hinata grabbed his sleeve.

"Can I come with you?" She couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth.

"Sure Hinata."

The two started walking towards the office of the Hokage. Hinata was still blushing as she walked next to Naruto. She had to tell him but she didn't know when. As they kept walking, Naruto gently moved his hand into hers. Hinata only blushed more.

"Naruto-kun…"

"Yey, Hinata?"

"Why are you holding my hand."

Naruto seemed offended and let go.

"Sorry, didn't realize it."

Hinata felt stupid. Why did she have to ask him! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Even now, she wasn't even trying to say it was all right, she was just standing there, still blushing, as she had hurt the one person she had always loved. Hinata felt more than stupid, she felt embarrassed which caused her to blush even more.

The pair finally arrived at the office of the Hokage and they both entered. A surprised Sakura looked up at Naruto and Hinata.

"Naruto! Your back!" Sakura ran up to him and gave him a big hug. Naruto hugged her back.

"He Sakura-chan, how has the paperwork been going?"

"Don't even mention it. I was thinking, would you like to go grab something to eat?"

"Sorry Sakura, I will have to decline, I need to deal with other things tonight. I just dropped by to say hi and know when my next big mission was coming up."

"Oh, ok. Well, your next mission will be in about 3 weeks, so go out and relax. Just stay away from Tsunade, she will want to get into another drinking contest with you.'

"Yey, I remember that. Well see you later Sakura-chan."

"See you later Naruto."

Hinata and Naruto both walked out to the street.

"Um Naruto. What business do you have tonight?"

"Oh, that. Hinata, would you like to go to dinner with me?" To Hinata's surprise, she even saw Naruto blush a little.

"Um, of course Naruto-kun."

"Great! Lets go to this little restaurant I know."

He took Hinata's hand again and started to pull her in the direction he was heading. Hinata couldn't stop blushing.

Naruto-kun was actually taking me out to dinner she thought.

They arrived at a small building that had the sign "Yanto's humble shack" Naruto opened the door and led Hinata inside. Before them was a small, modest room with 30 tables. To Hinata's surprise, Ten-Ten and Marso where lost in a conversation at the table towards the back of the room. Strangely, no one else was in the dining room.

"Hinata-chan, lets sit here."

He pointed to the table in the corner that had a small candle chandler over it. Still holding Hinata's hand, Naruto led her over to the table. He let go to allow her to get into the booth like seat on the other side. As they sat down, a monkey appeared from under the table and transformed into a man.

"Hello and welcome to Yanto's humble shack, my name is Ressi and I shall be your waiter today. What would you like to drink?"

"I would take a glass of water and a bottle of sake."

"And for you miss?"

" Um, I would like a glass of tea please."

"Green, peach, or cherry?"

"Green."

"Thank you, I will be right back with your drinks."

At that, the waiter turned and left.

"Naruto-kun, I never knew you drank."

"Yey, I got into the habit of having a glass of sake once or twice a week. Trust me, I'm not even close to the drinking level of Tsunade or Jiraiya."

"I never said it was bad or anything just that I never knew."

"Ok Hina-chan." Naruto immediately felt embarrassed. He hadn't even thought about his actions before the words came out of his mouth. Hinata wavered for a little bit then started to fall towards the table. Naruto quickly brought out his arms to catch her head before she banged too hard on the table and gently set her head down on the table. A few minutes later, Hinata woke up.

"What happened?"

"Um, nothing, nothing happened."

"Are you sure.."

"Sorry to interrupt but your drinks are here."

The waiter was in his monkey form again and set the respective drinks in front of the each one of them. He also set down a second sake glass, just incase the girl wanted some also.

"Naruto, I guess you want the usual. What would you like miss?"

"I don't know, I guess I will have what Naruto is having."

"Ok, I will be right back."

The waiter in monkey form scampered towards the kitchen.

"Is he the only waiter?"

"No, there are others. Each table has their own waiter who can transform into a respective animal. From the looks of it, Ten-Ten and Marso got the cricket. Sure enough, a small creature carrying a plate full of food hopped up on the pair's table and set it down in front of Marso.

"I think they make a cute couple." Naruto said.

"How so?"

"Well, they seem to compliment each other so easily. They seem to always have a great time."

Hinata didn't really know what to say about this. Was Naruto jealous? Or was he just stating a fact.

"Yey, they do make a cute couple."

"Yey. Hinata-chan, I wish I found someone out there that complimented me just as well, maybe even better."

Hinata was once again, surprised at where this conversation was going. Somehow, the words she had said over and over in her mind finally started to come out in words.

"Naruto-kun, I l.."

Sadly, before she could finish, the waiter came back with two bowls of what else but….

Spaghetti! (Randomness)

"Thanks Ressi." Naruto said as politely as one could say through a big bit of spaghetti.

"No problem. I guess you want anything else, right?"

They both shook their heads. Hinata's was a little less enthusiastic as Naruto's.

"Well, that will be 2,181 yen."

Naruto gladly handed over the money.

"So Hinata, what where you about to say?"

"Oh, um, nothing Naruto-kun."

The pair finished eating and left the restaurant.

**Naruto, you're an idiot when it comes to vixens you know that? **The Kyuubi said in his mind.

**Shut up, I don't know how she will react.**

**Kit, you need to deal with this problem. Just believe that she loves you back and do it.**

After this statement, the Kyuubi left his mind, leaving no room to argue.

**Jerk** Naruto thought mentally. But, he might as well do it.

"Hinata, would you like to go take a walk for a little bit?"

"Sure Naruto-kun."

The started to walk down the street at a laid back pace. It was killing Naruto that he hadn't tried to hold her hand but he was to scared of hurting her feelings again. They kept walking in silence. It was driving Naruto insane! Finally, he gave up and reached up and grabbed Hinata's hand. She seemed surprised at first, but loosened up and even started to get close to Naruto. He started to blush. They had been walking for a while and they finally stopped on the road by the small stream running through the town.

"Well, it is kind of late, I think we should be getting home," Naruto said.

As Naruto started to leave Hinata grabbed his jacket again. She pulled him back and wrapped her arms around him. As he looked at her face, it was a cherry red.

"Naruto-kun, I love you." That was all Naruto needed to hear.

He kissed Hinata with so much passion, that Hinata almost fainted right then. Her legs buckled under her, but Naruto's firm grip held her up. He finally pulled away.

"I love you too Hina-chan."

He then went back into another passionate kiss. Finally, the two pulled away and walked together back to the Hyuugi mansion.

In the bushes, a pair of overstressed eyes looked at the pair.

"Hinata, why Hinata," as the person got up and started to head also in the Hyuugi mansion.

**Notes: I hope you enjoyed it so far. Try not to flame too bad on grammar. I will try to fix it next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes: New chapter. New problems. Please note that I add a few characters now and again. If I ever get to writing my other fanfic about them, they will make more since.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I own his weapons, cloth style, and house he lives in, but not him.**

Chapter 2: A day of fun and passion 

Naruto Uzumaki had slept well during the night. His house was a little bit bigger but was still a top story of a building. He had a small kitchen, a dining room, and a bedroom with a great view of the Hokage faces. He could even see the construction of the sixth Hokage's face. Somewhere deep inside of him he was jealous of Sakura but he had gotten over it about a month ago. She did deserve the title. He walked into his small little hall and opened the bathroom door to get ready for the day. As he was taking his shower, he remembered last night. Man, he had had a wonderful time with Hinata. He got out of the shower and pulled out a bowl and some instant ramen and started to cook it over his small stove. As he finished, a flash of a ninja came and Ranicho stood there.

"Hello Naruto, my how much you have grown since the Jonin exams."

"Hello Ranicho, still the Sonokage?"

"No, I resigned about a month ago and gave it to Ichidago."

Once again, Naruto felt rage build inside of him. Why did he have to never be given a Kage title? He was considered one of the strongest Jonin in the village. He even felt the Kyuubi start to rise up with anger. He then felt a hand touch his shoulder and the anger subsided. As he looked up, Ranicho was smiling, his right hand on Naruto's shoulder, his left in a strange hand sign.

"Now Naruto, you know not to get angry because your friends are Kages. You will become one soon enough. Anyways, how did the dinner-date with Hinata-chan go?"

"It was…."

Naruto paused and then blew up in Ranicho's face, blushing.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW ABOUT ME HAVING DINNER WITH HINATA!"

"Um, I followed you. I needed to speak to you about some things but I saw you with Hinata, so I decided not to bother you."

"Oh. Well, what did you have to talk to me about."

"Oh, the mission."

"What about it?"

"I heard strange reports of red tails in the air around the area. Know anything about that?"

"Um, yey, that was me."

"Naruto, you need to stop using that technique of yours. You're going to hurt a fellow teammate one day."

"I only use it when I'm alone."

"But Kyuubi hindara(Nine tails of the Fox) is a dangerous technique even if no one is near you. People saw those tails from a good 500 yards away."

"So, did it hit them?"

"No, but think if Hinata was just standing there, looking at one of the tails and it came down suddenly and hit her."

Naruto tried to imagine that. He visibly shuddered.

"Exactly. Naruto, these tails have a mind of their own. They can come down suddenly on people who are innocent. Just keep that in mind, Ok?"

"Of course Ranicho-san."

The two stood there for a few minutes before Ranicho brought up another topic.

"Two weeks before the next mission for you. What are you going to do?"

"I thought of going someplace with Hinata-chan today."

"That so. Well, I hope you have fun. Just don't get too wild, ok?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Eight years is a long time Naruto, weird things have happened to people who wait that long to be with a loved one."

Before Naruto could retort, Ranicho was gone.

"Gosh, sometimes that guy makes no since to me."

Naruto finished his bowl of Ramen and left out the window towards the Hyuugi mansion.

Hinata has just finished her small breakfast and was taking a light walk through the cherry trees in the Hyuugi's own garden. She was still thinking about last night. She had loved it! She couldn't stop thinking about Naruto for less than a minute. She even had started to hum happily to herself when she heard a rustle from behind. She turned around.

"Who's there?"

No one answered. Hinata then thought about her cousin. He always would do this to her. He would hide behind one of the trees and she would have to fight him. She quickly activated her byakugan and scanned the forest. As she came behind the suspected tree, the fiend rushed out from behind and before Hinata could do anything she was behind hugged gently by Naruto. Too bad for Naruto, when Hinata realized whom it was, she turned a deep red and fainted in his arms.

"Woops, I probably shouldn't have done that."

Naruto started to blush slightly of embarrassment. He picked her up and decided the best course was to take her back to her room. As Naruto started to meander the halls, the Kyuubi started to talk to him.

Listen Kit, this is your chance. You can take her back to her room and have your way with her.

Naruto shivered. He never would do something like that to Hina-chan.

Just think about it. She won't really protest, she many even enjoy bearing your children.

Naruto almost agreed with the statement but no, Hinata should be awake before anything like that is decided. He willed the Kyuubi away before he stated any more ideas. He finally found the door with the sign, "Area of Rest: Hinata Hyuugi, 2nd seat of power" He pulled open the door to find a small living room with a table in the middle. In a second room was Hinata's bed. He gently laid her down as he explored the rest of the room. He found that the door from her bedroom went out into a private bath. He decided that he should probably freshen up before Hina-chan woke up. He took of his clothes and hung them close to the edge of the bath as he stepped in.

Hinata woke up just a little bit after Naruto had taken the opportunity to use the bath. Hinata remember being held in someone's arms before fainting. She hadn't the faintest clue so she decided to take her morning bath before the rest of the Hyuugi clan woke up. (It is like 7 o'clock.) She stripped her cloths and grabbed a towel from the bathroom. She opened the door to the bathhouse. She threw her towel over to the edge (somehow right over Naruto's clothes. Also note that Naruto is under the water.) and stepped in slowly. She finally sat down and took the bar of soap and started to wash her body. Suddenly, a few bubbles started forming in the middle of the bath and up came the head of Naruto. Hinata's eyes widened farther than they had when they had come face-to-face many times in their youth. When Naruto finally opened his eyes, he blushed deeper than Hinata ever had.

"H-H-H-H-I Naruto-k-k-k-un."

Hinata stammered, she hadn't stammered in a good 4 years. Naruto was still beat red but couldn't take his eyes of Hinata's form. God, she was beautiful. He finally said something.

"Hi Hinata-chan."

"W-w-w-w-hen did you get h-h-here?"

"Um, a little while ago."

Hinata's mind had finally caught up with what was happening. Naruto is in my private bath, and I'm naked in it. She almost screamed. In fact, her mind was half wanting to run up towards him and take him now, while the other said to grab the nearest towel and run away from the situation. Luckily, she didn't make that decision. Naruto did. He went towards the edge of the bath, took Hinata's towel and threw it towards her.

"Look away please."

Hinata looked away but couldn't help but peek at him. She never knew he was so well worked.

"Ok, you can look."

Sure enough, he had finished putting on his clothes and he walked towards the door of the bath. He opened it and started to walk out. Hinata acted before she knew what she was doing. She bolted out of the bath and hugged him. He turned around and she kissed him passionately on the lips. Unfortunate for them, he was so surprised; he toppled over into her bed. She started running her hands down his back as he slowly caressed her body with his hands. The lost themselves in emotions, wanting more.

Then Naruto remembered what Ranicho said.

"_Eight years is a long time Naruto, weird things have happened to people who wait that long to be with a loved one."_

He finally understood what he meant. He pulled away slightly from Hinata's kiss.

"Hinata, wait, please wait. I'm not ready."

Hinata didn't listen. A gate that was holding back 8 years of emotions had opened and she had no intention of closing it. She reached for his lips again and allowed her passion for him to follow into his body. The gate of logic started to unhinge in his mind and he returned her passion two fold. Hinata opened her mouth slightly and Naruto delved in, sending bursts of pleasure through her mouth. He let go of her long enough to take off his jacket and shirt and then lept right back into the Hinata's passion. They rolled over to where Naruto was on top and they finally pulled their lips apart. Naruto looked at Hinata.

"Are you going to listen now?"

After Hinata's mind finally caught up with what just happened, her face turned beet red.

"N-n-n-aruto-kun. What did we just do?"

"Um, well we kind of got a little cared away."

Naruto blushed alittle. Hinata finally realized she had no clothes on.

"N-n-n-n-naruto, are you sure we didn't do anything?"

She was shaking visibly.

"Hinata, we did nothing of that sort.'

"G-g-g-good. Can you close your eyes and turn around please?"

"Oh, of course Hinata."

Naruto closed his eyes and turned around as Hinata got up and put her clothes back on. After she finished, Naruto grabbed his shirt and jacket.

"W-w-w-well, Naruto, why did you come h-h-here?"

Hinata cursed herself for stuttering.

"Oh, well, there was a Circus in town and I wondered if you wanted to go?"

"Of course, Naruto-kun."

"Well, lets go Hina-chan."

Hinata blushed a little.

"Ok."

He grabbed her hand and they left the Hyuugi mansion to go to Konoha's main square where the Circus was being held.

A certain Hyuugi was watching the session between Naruto and Hinata and anger burned within him. How dare he touch Hinata! He had no right! He was nothing but a vessel! He isn't good enough for Hinata! I must tell Hiashi-sama at once! At that, he rushed to the leader of the clan's office.

**Author's notes: I decided that the circus wouldn't fit well in this chapter so I decided to write it later. **


End file.
